What happens in Vegas!
by Bkute
Summary: Amber and her besties head to Vegas for the weekend after she finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her. After spending a night with Mr. Priceless, Amber gets some surprising news. Amber must find out Mr. Priceless's identity to share the news with him!
1. Chapter 1

"I forgot your name!" Amber slurred to the very sexy man that was helping her take her clothes off. She was so drunk that she could barely remember that she was supposed to be enjoying a 'Man Free Weekend in Vegas' with her besties. After she caught her fiancée, Travis, in a questionable position with his Personal trainer, Andrew, she needed to get away from reality. What better place to get away from reality than Vegas.

"Names are honestly not important right now." Said the sexy man as he stuck his hand between her legs. Then he added, "The only thing you will need to remember in the morning is the awesome sex you are about to have with Mr. Priceless."

"Well Ok, Mr. Priceless, I will remember that!" Amber said as Mr. Priceless slid himself between her legs.

The sex was great! Mr. Priceless delivered on every drunken promise he had made. A few hours later, Amber and Mr. Priceless were passed out, drunk, in bed.

**The Next Morning… **

"Amber! Open the door, we know you are in there." Amber's friends screamed through the hotel door.

After a few minutes of pounding, Amber slowly sat up and tried to figure out where she was.

"Walls. Toilet. Jacuzzi Tub. Bathroom. My Makeup.. I'm in my bathroom. How the hell did I end up sleeping on the floor in my bathroom?" Amber asked her self. Jumping up, she went to answer the door.

"What's with all the pounding? I have a headache." Amber screamed at her friends. A shocked look came over their faces. Amber was still completely wasted. She was so wasted that she did not realize that she was completely naked. When she did, she slammed the door in her friend's faces and began stumbling around looking for clothes. She had not locked the door, so her friends walked in.

"Are you okay girl?" Her friend Tara asked.

"Imsofine! GAH!" Amber slurred. "What time is it?"

"It's 1 P.M." Amber's other friend, Jessica, advised. "Am, you look awful!"

Am was the nickname that everyone called her and she did look awful. Her usually curly, black hair was stringy and matted to her head. She was without her usual glowing tan and she was sweating profusely, as if she had been dancing all night.

Jessica and Tara helped Amber take a shower and get dressed. Sitting on the bed, combing through her tangles, Amber could feel herself sobering up.

"So 'Keep the Mojitos coming' what happened to you last night?" Tara asked.

"I met a guy, though I can't remember his name. A don't remember everything, but I remember coming back to my room with him. Then I remember waking up on the bathroom floor." Amber giggled. She was honestly excited to know that she had just had her first one night stand. She came from a strict Baptist family in Mississippi, so she had been sheltered from a lot of things in her life. The main ones being sex and alcohol. Last night was her first night indulging herself in both.

"What's 'this guy's' name?" Tara prodded. She had tried to tell Amber not to drink so much the night before. She had been there and done that. She knew that once Amber was completely sober, she was going to regret giving her virginity to a nameless man. Amber had waited her whole life to give that special gift to a special man and now she had given it away without a second thought.

"I can't remember his first name, but I remember he called himself Mr. Priceless." Amber beamed. "I know you guys are probably disappointed in me just "shacking" up with some random guy, but I needed this. I needed to have some real fun last night."

"OH MY GOD!" Jessica screamed. " 'Mr. Priceless'? Is he a pimped?"

"No! Well, I don't think so." Amber said as she finished getting ready. The girls were headed out to a late lunch before they caught their flight back home to Saint Mary's, GA.

The ladies finished their lunch and hit the airport, before they knew it, they were landing at The Jacksonville International Airport. Amber was still flying high on her night with 'Mr. Priceless'. She only had a few more hours to entertain herself with her thoughts. The next day, she would return to her normal life as an Assistant Manager at Wal-Mart.

"Yay! Wal-Mart." She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Later…**

"I want the money. Money and the cars. Cars and the close. The hoes. I supposed. I just want to be, I just want to be successful." Amber sang as she drove to Wal-Mart.

She was going to work early today because she had a doctor's appointment later in the day. She had not been feeling very well lately and she was certain she had the flu. She would have to ask her best friend, Jessica, who was also another Assistant Manager at Wal-Mart, to cover her while she was gone. Amber pulled her car into a parking spot and lit a cigarette. Then she exited the vehicle and began walking towards the store. After a few puffs, she threw her cigarette and began rounding up stray carts in the parking lots.

"I was just coming to do that. We are so short on Courtesy Associates today." Jessica said as she walked over to help Amber.

"Thanks girl." Amber said. "Would you mind covering for me for a few hours this afternoon? I have a doctor's appointment." She then added.

"I'll cover you. Are you okay?" Said Jessica as she and Amber pushed their rows of carts into the store.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling well lately. So, I'm going to get checked out." Amber told her best friend.

After yelling at a few associates and a meeting with the store manager, Amber was off to Dr. Levy's office for her doctor's appointment. The office was so close that she didn't even bother driving her car. She walked through the pine trees over to the doctor's office. Before walking into the office, she took another drag off of her cigarette butt and threw it out.

Amber walked directly to the receptionists window and signed in. A few moments later, the nurse walked through the door and called Amber's name.

"Please follow me, Miss Rosado." The nursed advised Amber. Following the nurse, Amber was lead to a scale. She stepped on and the nurse recorded her weight.

"Now, please take this cup into the bathroom so we can collect a specimen sample. Then go into room 1 and the doctor will be in to see you shortly." The nurse said after the weight was recorded.

Amber followed the nurses instructions and found herself waiting in the examination room for what seemed like an eternity. After an hour Amber grew restless.

"Come freaking on. I have to go back to work." Amber said to herself as she sat in the room. Finally Dr. Levy entered the room.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Rosado." Dr. Levy said.

"I see that you believe you have the flu. Before we discuss that, I have something else to discuss with you." He began.

Amber sat in the chair across from the doctor. She was anxious to hear what he had to say.

Dr. Levy continued. "We ran a number of tests on your urine and one of them came back positive. Congratulations Miss Rosado, based on your last period, you should be delivering a little bundle of joy around Mid-August."

Shocked, Amber slumped back into her chair. Dr. Levy was continuing to talk, but Amber had no idea what he was saying. She was pregnant by a man that she met in Vegas. Great!

After Amber gathered information about a good OB-GYN, she left the doctor's office. She immediately called Wal-Mart and advised her boss that she would not be returning back to work. She lied and said that she had the flu that she needed a few days off. Next, she text Tara and Jessica.

**IM SCREWED. PLEASE COME OVER AFTER WORK! EMERGENCY! **Amber text to her friends.

**A few hours later…**

Amber never locked her door because Saint Mary's was a quiet town, so when Tara and Jessica got to her house, they walked right in.

"Am, where are you?" Tara yelled through the house.

"What's wrong girl?" Jessica chimed in.

Amber was sitting in her living room on the couch, watching "Law & Order." At first she didn't say anything.

"Honey, what's going on?" Jessica asked. She wanted to know what had happened.

Finally, Amber laid out the entire scenario. "Remember my "'Adventures in Vegas?'" She asked.

"Did 'Mr. Priceless' try to contact you?" Jessica asked.

"Nope. We never exchanged phone numbers. Or names for that matter. Which is going to make it hard to call him when the baby comes." Amber blurted.

Jessica and Tara looked at with wide eyes. They were completely floored. Amber's one wild night would cost her 18 years of freedom.

"You're pregnant! Oh my gosh, that's great." Jessica lied.

"Don't lie to me. I know this is bad. I mean, how am I going to tell my momma and daddy that I'm pregnant and I don't know who that daddy is. Do you realize how ghetto that sounds?" Amber went. "I don't even know how to find this guy. I just remember he told me that I'd have a night to remember with 'Mr. Priceless'!"

"You right about the ghetto part, it does sound ghetto as hell for you to not know who you're baby daddy is; but at least you know there is only one guy that it could be. You just don't know his name." Tara said to her friend. She was trying to be as comforting as possible.

"We'll get you through this. Do you know anything about 'Mr. Priceless'?" Jessica asked. If she could get a little more information on him, she might be able to find out his true identity.

"Uh oh! Some one's going into "Super Sleuth" mode." Amber joked. The girls laughed.

"I don't remember much about him besides the name. I also remember him saying he was from somewhere around Marietta, but I don't remember where. If I saw a picture of him, I'd recognize him." Amber said.

Then she added, "I remember he kept saying, "The call me the uncommon son of a common man.""

"You can remember that, but you can't remember his name. And who is "They?"" Tara asked as she got up from the couch. Law & Order was over and she was getting the remote, which Amber always left on top of the television, so she could change the channel.

"I only remember that because when I saw his "goodies" they were quite uncommon. Good uncommon. And he said his "Roadies" always called him that." Amber answered.

"Let's try to Google him." Jessica suggested. "I mean, we don't have a lot to go with, but it's a good starting place. Do you remember if he said what hotel he was staying in?" Jessica asked.

"No, before I got too drunk, I remember him saying he was there with a show." Amber replied before getting off the couch. She was starting to feel nauseous again, so she ran to the bathroom. After a few moments of spilling her guts, she brushed her teeth and returned to the couch. When she got to here final destination, Tara was sitting in the window seat watching television and Jennifer was starting her computer.

"So, let's start by typing in 'Mr. Priceless." Jessica said as she typed the name into the search engine. A page full of results popped up referencing different men.

"Okay! Do you think maybe he could have been a rapper in Vegas for a show?" Jessica asked. She was getting discouraged because for the first time, she began to realize that they might not be able to find out 'Mr. Priceless's" identity. Meaning that Amber's baby would have to be brought up without a father.

"No, was a white boy. I know that doesn't stop him from being a rapper, but he didn't have that rapper swag." Amber answered. "Try searching for "Shows in Vegas November 2009"."

Jessica did as her friend suggested. "Okay, we have The regular shows that appear in Vegas all the time. We can cross those off the list, because he said he was in town for a show. That means he travels. The only other events for the week we were there were "The National Dentist's Convention" and "WWE RAW"."

"I think it was the second one. Maybe you got knocked up by a professional wrestler. Good job girl, you know they make good money." Tara said without taking her eyes off the television. She had already gotten comfortable, so Amber was pretty sure Tara would be sleeping on her couch that night.

"But what if it was a fan?" Amber suggested. "I'm sure they have tons and tons of fans that travel to go see their shows."

"But he said he had "Roadies", so I'm thinking he may have worked for the company." Tara reassured."

"So, let's try searching, "Mr. Priceless WWE"." Jessica said as she typed it into Google. "Holy Crap! The first result is for "Ted Dibiase, Jr." it's from Wikipedia and it says he wrestles for WWE. I'll search for a picture of him. Then you can look at him and see if you recognize him."

Jessica pulled up a picture of Ted Dibiase, Jr. Amber went over to the computer and stared at the screen.

"Oh my God!" Amber gasped.

"Is that him?" Tara interrupted.

"No, but he was talking to him at the bar." Amber replied. "Read his Wikipedia profile."

Jessica did as she was instructed. "If he was talking to this guy at the bar, then they must know each other pretty well. There are so many people's names to go through though."

"Well, we need to go through all of them. It's very important." Amber said.

The girls went through the names until almost three in the morning. Since none of them had to work the next day, they decided at this point it was best to finish in the morning. After Jessica and Tara fell asleep in her living room, Amber retired to her bedroom. She was too tired to stay up any longer. She was feeling a little bit better about the situation. Maybe, just maybe, he baby would have a father.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning…**

"Get your lazy asses up! I'm making breakfast." Amber said before running to the bathroom for the 4th time that morning. She had woken up at 7 am because of the morning sickness.

Tara and Jessica jumped when Amber screamed. Then, after realizing she was joking. They slowly got to their feet and headed back to the computer.

"I'm surprised that you didn't head straight over here to finish our search when you got up." Jessica said. She was going through the Wikipedia page that they had left up the night before.

"I wanted to, but for some reason when I got over there, I started getting nervous, so I did what I always do. Cook." Amber answered.

"Well, I'm not nervous, I know we'll find him." Jessica said.

"This guy's name is Randy Orton. Look at him and see if he's our guy. He's married with a child, so he better not be our guy." Jessica warned.

After looking at the picture, Amber assured her friend he was not her guy. She then served breakfast to her friends and they all began to eat. Amber could not eat much because her stomach was very sensitive, so she watched her friends enjoy their breakfast.

After a moment, she headed to the computer to pick up where Jessica had left off. Tara and Jessica began cleaning up when Amber yelled, "I found him. I'm sure this is him."

Excited, both girls ran to the computer. They looked at the picture of the "supposed baby daddy". "You're sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, when I was searching, his name came to me. I remembered him saying his name was Cody something. Then I saw a hyperlink for "Cody Rhodes" on Ted's page, so I clicked it and I instantly recognized him. So, I typed his name into an image search on Google, and this is definitely him." Amber explained. "On top of that, it says on his page that he is known in the WWE and his "Rhodies" as the "Uncommon son of a Common man. Sound familiar?"

"Well, we need to get in touch with Cody and let him know that he has a baby on the way." Said Tara. "My cousin, Lori, works for the police department, I'll call her and see if we can get Cody's contact information. If he lives in Georgia, then she should be able to get it." Tara said as she pulled out her phone and began dialing Lori's phone number.

Amber began to finally be excited about her pregnancy. She had tracked down the name of her one night stand and her friends were trying to help her contact him. She was so excited.

"Lori found it. She was even able to dig up his cell phone number. She's going to e-mail me his info." Tara said putting her phone away. This brought Amber back to reality.

"What am I going to say to him? I can't just say, "Hey, We had sex in Vegas and now I'm pregnant."" Amber began to worry.

"That's all you have to say. Then tell him that you'd like to get a paternity test. I mean, even though you know he's the only one that could possibly be the father, you want to get a paternity test so that he has absolutely no doubts about it." Jessica advised.

Tara waited for the e-mail while Jessica and Amber began to make plans for the unborn child.

"One thing I know is, my baby will never work at Wal-Mart." Amber joked.

"If you have a boy, he better be a Wildcat football player when he gets to high school." Jessica joked back. They were throwing out random expectations for the baby before they even knew the sex.

"Got it." Tara said as she grabbed Amber's phone off the computer desk.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked in horror.

"Calling him. There's no time like the present." Tara said, handing Amber the phone. "Here, it's ringing."

Amber became a nervous wreck. With every ring, she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Hello?" Said Cody on the other end of the phone.

After Cody said Hello a few more times, Amber got the courage to speak. "Hello, is this Cody Runnels?" She asked.

"It is. Who is this and how did you get my number?" Cody asked. He sounded really angry. This made Amber nervous all over again.

"This is going to sound crazy, but here it is. Do you remember sleeping with a girl when you were in Vegas with your show last month?" She asked.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because I remember sleeping with you in Vegas and I just found out that I'm pregnant." She said.

"NO! The girl I slept with said she had just broken up with her boyfriend, so if she…you are pregnant, then it's hers…your ex's baby." Cody said defensively.

"NO!" Amber said. Now she was angry. He honestly thought she would sleep with one guy and then sleep with another. This was something she would not tolerate. "Considering the fact that I was a virgin when I went to Vegas and I wasn't when I left Vegas, that means that who ever I slept with in Vegas was my first sexual encounter. Considering that you were the only person I slept with in Vegas, that means that you are my child's father. I'm not going to argue with you, if you want to think that you didn't father this kid, then I'll get a lawyer to get a subpoena for a Paternity Test."

Shocked at the way the conversation was going, Tara and Jessica stared as the conversation continued. They tried to calm Amber down, but it was a fruitless task.

"Are you serious? So, I have to wait until you have the baby to see if it's mine or not?" Cody asked. He was now getting nervous. How had one weekend in Nevada turned into a Paternity Suit?

"Actually, they have a procedure where we can get the paternity before it's born. I'm 4 weeks pregnant now. We can get the test done when I reach 8 weeks." Tara advised.

"Alright, I'll take the test, but I want this kept a secret. If it gets out that I had a one night stand with some girl in Vegas, it could ruin my 'Nice boy' image." Cody advised. "You obviously got my phone number, so call me when you hit 8 weeks and we will make arraignments for the test."

"Okay, I will call you in about a month." Amber said as she hung up the phone.

Amber turned to her friends and beamed. "He told me to call him in a month and we'll set the Paternity Test up." Amber gloated.

Tara and Jessica jumped up and down and shouted. Things might just work out as they should.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eight Weeks Pregnant… **

"Hello?" Cody said into his phone. He knew it was Amber. She was calling to set up the appointment for the paternity test. He was extremely nervous that he could soon be a father.

"I don't know how to be a dad. How am I going to see my baby?" Cody thought to himself.

"Hey, Cody, I was just calling to make arrangements for the paternity test." Amber said. He knew it.

"Where are you? It sounds really busy." Cody said. He was trying to avoid the inevitable.

"I'm at work. I work at Wal-Mart." Amber replied flatly.

"Let's get this over with." She thought to herself.

"I love Wal-Mart." Cody replied. Then her replied. "Yeah, so I remember you saying that you lived in South Georgia, I could fly down there tomorrow to take the test. Does that work for you?"

"I live in Saint Mary's, GA. It's about 30 minutes from Jacksonville, FL. Tomorrow is fine. I'm working overnight tonight, so I should be off by about Noon. My OB's name is Dr. Mixon, he said he can do the test." Amber replied.

"Okay. I'll fly into Jacksonville, and drive up to Saint Mary's. I can meet you at work." Cody said as he began making flight arrangement. "By the way. How long will it take to get the results back?"

"Dr. Mixon said we can have them back in a few hours. So we'll take the test, and then maybe we could have lunch and then we go back to get our results." Amber told Cody as she yelled at a Cart Pusher about the carts that were left in the parking lot.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you tomorrow." Cody said before hanging up. He hadn't told anyone about the possible new addition yet. He was still hoping it wasn't his. He knew otherwise, however. He remembered Amber telling him she was a virgin when they first met at the bar. She was already drunk, but he was still sober. If she was pregnant, he was the father.

**The Next Afternoon…**

"Excuse me." Cody said to the girl running Customer Service, "Can you please page Amber for me?"

"Oh My God!" The associate screamed, "You're Cody Rhodes. Can I have your autograph?"

Cody signed her receipt paper and asked her again to call Amber. A few moments later, the petite woman from Vegas was standing in front of him. She looked as if she had just worked all night and needed a nap.

"I'm off now, so let's go." Amber said as took in how good Cody looked. He looked better than his picture.

"Sounds good." Replied Cody as he followed her outside. They decided that they would ride in Amber's car to the doctor's office and to lunch.

At the doctor, they only waited in the waiting room for a moment before the nurse came out.

"Amber Rosado." The nurse said.

As they walked, Cody said, "Rosado huh? Like Rose? So you're name is Amber Rose. Like Kanye West's girlfriend."

"You don't know how often I hear that." Amber said as she walked into the examination room. Within a few moments, Dr. Mixon entered the room.

"So. We're doing a paternity test. You can keep your pants on today, Amber." Dr. Mixon joked.

"What I'm going to do is have you pull your shirt up, then I will get a picture of the baby and based on the position of the baby in your belly, I will stick this needle in you and take some fluid. The nurses will then take a sample of both of blood from each of you and compare then. The entire process takes about four hours. Doesn't this all sound like fun?" The doctor said sarcastically.

After all the blood and other specimen's were taken, Dr. Mixon advised the two to grab lunch. He said his office would call when the results were in. As Cody and Amber exited the office, Cody asked where they could eat in town. Amber suggested that they eat a Trolley. It was a restaurant by the river that served the best seafood in town; and she was craving some seafood.

Cody didn't agree until Amber told him that they also had the cheapest beer in town. With this, Cody was on board. They drove to Trolleys and took a seat on the deck. Cody ordered Catfish and hush puppies, while Amber ordered a Seafood Sampler. She wanted a little bit of everything at that point. As Cody and Amber loaded back into Amber's car, her phone rang. It was Dr. Mixon advising them to return to the office because the results were in.

**At Dr. Mixon's Office…**

"We ready to hear this?" Dr. Mixon asked the pair. Cody and Amber had taken the seats directly across from Dr. Mixon's desk and the were anxiously awaiting the results.

"In the case of the unborn child of Amber Rosado," Dr. Mixon said is his best Maury voice, "Cody Runnels, you are the father."

Amber tried to hide her excitement. She knew the truth, but she didn't think Cody had until this point.

"Do you have anything to say young man?" Dr. Mixon asked Cody.

"Not really, I'm just thinking about all that remodeling I need to do to my house, because I'm having a baby." Cody replied.

"Good answer." Dr. Mixon said proudly. He knew it would be hard, but he had a feeling that Cody would make a great father.

As they left the doctor's office, Cody said, "Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not trying to make you my boyfriend, I just want you to be there for our baby." amber replied.

Cody liked that answer. He wasn't ready for a baby, little less a girlfriend. If he was going to get one, he wanted the one he couldn't get rid of. He couldn't change the fact that he was about to be a father, so he decided to just accept the situation and move on. It was about to be a crazy 7 months.


	5. Chapter 5

**3 Months Pregnant… **

"You got some girl pregnant?" Matt Hardy said to his friend. "How could you not strap up man? These groupies are out to get us all." His friends were completely floored when he told them that he was going to be a daddy. They were all very supportive, but they were also shocked.

"I was drunk. You can't tell me that you never got so drunk that you forgot to wear a condom." Cody said to his friend. "Besides, she told me she doesn't want to be my girlfriend, she just wants me to help her take care of the baby."

"That's good." JTG said as he sat at the bar with the guys. Some of the guys had decided to grab a drink after that night's taping of Smackdown. The topic of conversation quickly went from the Divas to Cody's impending fatherhood. That was not what Cody wanted. He hated being the topic of conversation.

**In Saint Mary's, Ga…**

"So, have you come up with any kind of baby arrangement with Cody?" Jessica asked as they walked the through the store.

"Kind of. I call him once a month and tell him what's going on, and in return, he has agreed to not bother me." Amber answered.

"What the hell?" Tara said in shock. "That's not an arrangement. Why are you being so mean to him. He's actually trying to be a daddy. That's more than I can say for these other guys out here."

"I'm not being mean, I just don't feel the need to be dependent on him. That's who I feel. If I call him everyday, like I'm his girlfriend, then I'm being dependent. I don't want that and I don't need that. He and I agreed that we should be nothing more than parents to this child. So, every month when I see the doctor, I call him and let him know what the doctor said. We also agreed that when I find out the sex of the baby, he will come to the appointment. Then, after I have the baby, I will call him." Amber told.

"What?" Tara and Jessica said in unison.

"You're not going to have him there when the baby is born?" Jessica asked.

"I don't see the point." Amber said nonchalantly. She didn't feel that Cody needed to be there when she had the baby. As long as he was there during the next eighteen years, he was not needed during delivery. Besides, Cody did not agree with the fact that Amber wanted to have a home birth. He thought that she needed to be in a hospital with Advanced Medical Professionals. Amber thought it was unnecessary. Dr. Mixon's, partner, Ms. Dobbs, was a midwife and she was willing to deliver the baby at Amber's house.

The only thing that would make Amber happier at this point was finding out the sex of her baby. She would love her baby either way, but she was hoping for a little girl. A mini replica of herself that she could dress up in dresses and flaunt around town.


	6. Chapter 6

**5 Months Pregnant…**

"Today's the big day!" Jessica said as Amber waddled up to the Service Desk. She was now 5 months pregnant and she was finally showing.

"Yeah, we are going to Dr. Mixon today to find out the sex." Amber said. "I'm really excited. I just know that I'm having a girl. I can feel it in my bones."

The girls laughed as they began their daily walk of the store. Amber was beginning to hate this part of the day. She could stand on her feet all day, but she could not stand walking around the entire store. The walk made her tired and she liked to stay close to the deli. That way, when she got hungry, she could just grab something and get back to work.

"What time is the appointment?" Tara asked.

"3:30." She replied. "Cody will be here around 2:00 pm. He and his brother, Dustin, are driving down.

After a few more hours of tiresome walking, it was time for Amber to leave. She exited the store and drove to the doctor's office. When she got there, she saw Cody and an older looking man standing outside. "That must be Dustin." She thought to herself. They were leaning against a car smoking cigarettes when Amber pulled into a parking space.

Cody opened the driver's side door and greeted Amber with a smile.

"You ready to do this?" Cody asked.

"I sure am." Amber replied. She hurled herself out of her car and closed the door. Cody did the introductions and the three of them walked into the office.

"You guys want me to sit in the waiting room while y'all get you're news?" Dustin asked.

"No. They aren't going to do anything freaky to me, so you can come." Amber insisted.

Amber and Dustin continued talking while Cody stuffed some Parenting magazines into Amber's purse. Within the next few moments, the nurse was calling Amber's name to be seen.

There weren't enough seats in the examination room, so Cody stood next to Amber, who was lying on the exam table, and Dustin stood next to the closet. Within minutes, the Sonogram Tech was walking into the room. Even though Amber and Cody were not a couple, he did his best to hide the fact that he was checking the Tech out.

"Give me just a second, and I'll be able to find out the sex of your baby." The Tech said. "I know you guys are anxious."

They were anxious. They desperately wanted to know the sex of the baby. The Tech set up the equipment and asked Amber to pull up her shirt. Next, the Tech, spread a blue jelly on her stomach and pressed the scanning branch on her belly.

"Okay, here's the baby." The Tech said. This was the first time Cody had seen the baby. He couldn't help but smile. That was his baby. "Based on the look of it, you guys are going to be having a beautiful, baby girl."

Faces lit up across the room. Dusty congratulated Cody and Amber as they exchanged excited glances. Ms. Dobbs came in and examined Amber, then the party left the office. They shared a lunch before Cody and Dustin headed back to Marietta.

On her drive back to the house, Amber text her friends.

**Guess what! It's a girl! **Amber text.

**OMG! CONGRATS GIRL. **Tara replied.

**So happy for you, girl! **Jessica text.

When she got home, Amber ordered a "Celebration Pizza" and spent the evening on the phone with Cody debating about baby names. Even though they were not a couple, Amber felt as if they were forming some sort of weird relationship. She wasn't trying to get into a relationship, but she felt like it was happening. Too bad Cody didn't see it happening like that.

**Back stage at WWE RAW…**

"What's going on Cody?" Barbie, better known as Kelly Kelly, asked as she passed Cody in the hallway.

"Nothing much, just texting a friend." Cody lied. He was actually texting Amber. He knew that Barbie knew about the baby, but he didn't want her to think that he and Amber were an item. He wanted it to be a secret because he wanted He and Barbie to be an item.

"Oh, a friend. Did you and 'That Girl' find out the sex of your baby yet?" Barbie asked as she positioned herself in front of Cody.

"That's not really important." Cody said, trying to avoid the question. It honestly did not concern Barbie, so he tried to keep it to himself.

"If you say so." Barbie replied, then she added, "A few of us are going out tonight, would you like to join?"

"Yeah, who's all coming?" Cody answered.

"Well, you and I of course, Matt, Montel, Mike, Layla, and Ron." Barbie replied.

This sounded like a great opportunity for Cody to try to get a little closer to Barbie. He had lusted after her for a while, but he had never had the courage to talk to her.

At the bar, the Divas and Superstars stood around discussing their day. Cody was doing his best to talk to Barbie, while fielding questions about the baby. He was happy he was going to be a daddy, but he was not happy that every question he was asked was about the child. It was the topic of every, single conversation he had.

"When's the baby due? What are you having? Are you Excited?" They would say.

"August. A girl. Of course." Cody would answer.

Cody liked Barbie because she never asked about the baby. When they talked, it was about the show or about themselves; but never about the baby. She was Cody's only solitude from the 'Baby-mania'.

"You were so good on the show tonight." Barbie gushed. She liked Cody as much as he liked her. He just didn't know it.

"Thank you." Cody said shyly.

After a few moments of talking, Barbie asked Cody to join her for a drink in his room. Cody agreed and they headed up to her room for the evening. Before the went to her room, Cody paid their tabs and checked his wallet. This time, he was going to make sure he had a condom.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Next Morning….**

Cody woke up feeling like a million bucks. He had spent the night making love to Barbie, and now he was waking up with her in his arms. He tightened his grip on her and lay there enjoying the moment.

Cody was half way to dream land when his phone began to ring. He quickly silenced it, so that Barbie wouldn't wake up. As quickly as he silenced it, the phone began to ring again. Cody became frustrated and without checking the caller id, turned the phone off. No one was going to ruin this moment for him.

**At Amber's house…**

"Oh, my God." Amber said as she propped herself up on her bed. She placed her hands on her back and waited for the pain to pass. Amber had been experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions, which are also known as false labor contractions, since her 4th month of pregnancy.

As Amber sat in bed, she noticed something different about this set. Usually, Braxton-Hicks, start in you're stomach, however, this set had started in her back and worked their way to her stomach. Deciding that it was simply a false alarm, Amber hurled herself out of bed to get a drink of water. When she was finally to her feet, Amber made a gruesome discovery. There was blood everywhere. Trying not to panic, Amber reached for her phone and called her Dr. Mixon. After verifying some information with him, Amber was advised to have someone drive her to the hospital. The doctor would meet her their.

Amber tried repeatedly to get in touch with Jessica or Tara, but they were not answering their phones. It was late, so they must have been sleeping. Not anymore time to waste, Amber grabbed her keys and headed towards the hospital. She was so scared that she was driving all over the road. Luckily, she did not get stopped.

When she reached the emergency room, Dr. Mixon was waiting outside for her. After a few brief moments of reprimanding her for driving in her current state, he escorted her into a hospital room. She was advised to take her clothes off and lay on the table.

Even though she knew that cell phones were forbidden in the hospital, Amber began trying to get in touch with Cody.

**PLEASE CALL…EMERGENCY! **Amber text to him.

After a few minutes without a reply, she called him. The phone rang and rang. Finally, his voicemail picked up. "It's Cody, leave me a message." said his voicemail.

"Cody, it's Amber, I need you to call me back as soon as you get this." Amber said into his phone.

Immediately, she tried to call him back. This time, however, he ignored her call.

"Stupid jerk!" Amber said to herself as she pressed redial. This time the call went directly to voicemail.

Amber lay in the hospital room alone, trying not to cry.

"I wouldn't have called him if it weren't an emergency. He knows that. How could he be so stupid?" Amber thought to herself. The door swung open bringing Amber back to reality. It was Dr. Mixon.

"Okay Amber. You and I are going to Jacksonville." The doctor advised. "It seems that you may be going into preterm labor and if that is the case, then you need to be at UF & Shands."

"What? Preterm labor? Why Shands?" Amber began to ramble.

"UF & Shands has one of the leading Neonatal Intensive Care Units in the country. If this baby is going to come early, then it needs to be born at Shands. There, at least, the baby might have a chance at surviving." Dr. Mixon explained. Within the next few moment, The Paramedics loaded Amber and Dr. Mixon into the back of an ambulance. Amber thought this was a bit much, but Dr. Mixon assured her that this was the fastest way to get her to Jacksonville. Then he advised her that based on the amount of bleeding she was experiencing, that she needed to get there as soon as possible.

Amber felt like her whole world had just fell apart. Her baby "might" have a better chance of survival? She felt horrible and she had no one there to comfort her. Her friends were unreachable. Her parent's weren't speaking to her and her baby daddy had ignored her call. She would have to handle this on her own. This was going to be tough.

As the ambulance began to move, Amber laid on the gurney and did something she had always been told to do during a tough situation.

"Dear God, It's Amber. I know you're listening, so I only have one request. Please don't let anything happen to my baby." Amber prayed silently. As alone as she felt, she knew God was going to help her through this, one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

At the airport the next morning…

"Have you seen Barbie?" Cody asked Matt as he walked through the airport towards his terminal. He had spent the previous day laying in bed with Barbie and when he left, he forgot to grab his phone.

"That's you're girl." Matt said dryly. He didn't like the fact that Cody was trying to date Barbie, while he had another woman pregnant with his child. Matt felt that Cody needed to focus less on Barbie and more on Amber and the baby. "So, you tell me where she is."

Feeling the tension, Cody walked over to Kofi and asked the same question. Kofi said he hadn't seen her, then asked why Cody was so anxious to see her.

"I left my phone in her room yesterday and I need it back." Cody replied.

"If I see her, I'll let her know." Kofi said as he headed towards his terminal. All of the wrestlers were heading home for a break and Cody needed his phone before Barbie got on her plane to Jacksonville.

After a few moments of searching, Cody spotted Barbie across the room. He walked up to her and asked if she found his phone.

"Yeah, I found it." She said as she handed it to him.

"Did anyone call?" Cody asked Barbie as he slipped the phone into his pocket.

"I never turned it on." Barbie said. When she found the phone, she decided that it was best not to turn it on. Cody probably all kinds of things referencing his child on it and personally, Barbie didn't even like hearing about the baby.

Cody and Barbie hugged as the final call for his flight came over the speakers and Cody headed towards his terminal.

**At Shands…**

"We're looking for Amber Rosado." Jessica said as she and Tara reached the receptionist's desk in the Maternity Ward. Each of them woke that morning with messages from Amber to meet her at the hospital.

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, we're her sisters." Tara lied. The receptionist had no idea they were lying because the three actually looked a lot alike.

"Room 216." The receptionist advised them as she pointed them in the direction of Amber's room. When they entered the room, both girls became very upset. Amber was lying in the bed, hooked up to many different machines.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jessica asked sympathetically.

"I've been a lot better." Amber replied. She looked like she had been up all night. She began explaining the situation to her friends and also advised them that she was not able to get in touch with Cody.

"It's going to be okay." Tara said. "We're here for you."

"We'll keep trying to get in touch with Cody." Jessica added as she picked up Amber's phone and dialed his number. The call went straight to voicemail.

"How can he have his phone turned off when he knows that Amber is pregnant. That's not very responsible." Jessica thought to herself.

The girls sat in the room and talked as doctor after doctor entered the room to check on Amber. The entire time, Tara and Jessica were taking turns trying to call Cody. Eventually, the phone stopped going to voicemail.

"He must have turned his phone on, but why isn't he answering?" Tara thought to herself on one of her failed attempts to contact him.

"OWW OWW!" Amber screamed; bringing Tara back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I feel like I have to push. Call the nurse!" Amber screamed.

Tara darted out of the room to find a nurse. She explained the situation and within seconds doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Dr. Mixon asked the girls to wait in the Waiting Room and Amber was wheeled off to a delivery room. She was having the baby.

As Jessica and Tara waited, Jessica pulled Amber's phone from her pocket. She dialed Cody's number.

"It's Cody, leave a message." The voicemail said.

"Cody! Good job not answering your phone. I'm glad you can be counted on. Amber's having the baby. So glad you could be here!" Jessica said sarcastically.

She hung up the phone and sat it on the table. She felt fooled. Cody had done everything right until now.

"I hope the baby's okay." Tara said as she sat next to Jessica.

"Me too. I wish Cody had been here, I know Amber has to be feeling really lonely." Jessica replied.

During their conversation, a nurse walked into the room.

"Rosado." The nurse said.

"Right here." Tara replied. "Is the baby okay."

"I can't give you information about the baby due to Privacy Laws, but Amber is awake and she wants to see you guys." The nurse told them.

The girls followed the nurse back to Amber's room where Amber was sitting up in bed. She looked the same is before the delivery, the only difference was her visually flatter stomach.

"Is the baby okay?" Tara blurted when they walked into the room.

"I don't know." Amber said beginning to cry. "She came out and they grabbed her and took her into another room. I heard her cry, so that must be a good thing. They put her in a little box and showed her to me before they took her away. They said they had to take her to a NICU. Whatever that is."

Jessica and Tara comforted their friend in her pain. When the nurse returned, she explained that due to the babies size and limited lung capacity, she would have to stay in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, NICU, until she was healthy enough to go home. She also explained the difficulties that a premature baby can have and finally asked the girls if they wanted to see her. They all agreed to see the baby. The nurse advised them that she was going to get Amber a wheel chair and that she would be back momentarily to take them to see the baby.

Even though Amber said she didn't want Cody to be there when she had the baby, she was lying. She desperately had wanted Cody there. Now, that opportunity had passed.

"Tehbah Michelle!" Jessica said to Amber.

"Yes, Tehbah Michelle." Amber said confirming the name of her child.

"I think it's cool that you guys decided to name her after both of your mothers." Tara chimed in. As she said this, the nurse returned with the wheelchair. It was time to go see Tehbah.

**Shands NICU, 6th**** Floor…**

"Okay ladies. You have to scrub you from you're elbows to your wrists for two minutes. Then rinse for 30 seconds. Afterwards, push the button and the door will open. Tehbah is in Bed 4." Said the nurse sitting at the NICU Reception Desk. It had taken them a while to get to this point. First, they had to verify that Amber was Tehbah's mother, then they had to sign a paper stating that they understood the rules of the NICU, then they were lead into a room that had two industrial sized sinks in it. They were each handed a sealed soap scrubber and given a aforementioned instructions.

When Amber asked why their were so many rules, the receptionist advised her that babies only went to the NICU if they were really sick or really susceptible to disease. The rules were put in place to help insure that they would not get sicker or possible catch a fatal disease. With that, the girls began scrubbing their arms.

After what seemed like forever, Tara, Jessica, and Amber entered the next room. It was filled with more tiny babies than they had seen in their lives. Quickly spotting Bed 4, Jessica wheeled Amber towards it.

Tehbah was so small. There was a pink, paper lamb taped on her bed that read "Baby Girl Rosado, 1 pound, 13 ounces. Born April 1, 2010". None of them knew that a baby that small could survive, but here was Tehbah. She had wires running from her head to her feet.

"You must be the new mommy." The nurse said to Amber.

"Yes." Amber said not taking her eyes off her daughter.

"I'm Kayla, I'll be taking care of her tonight. I know this all overwhelming, but I want to try to explain what's going on." Kayla began.

Since she knew that Amber was in a world of her own, Jessica stepped up and began to gather the information that Nurse Kayla was giving.

"She's actually doing better than she looks. We have her on a ventilator, because there is no way her lungs are ready to work on their own yet. We will also be running numerous tests and scans on her to make sure that she's not sick in anyway. If everything goes accordingly and she gains weight properly, then she should be headed home in a few months." Kayla explained.

As good as that sounded, Amber was so scared. The baby that had rested in her stomach the night before was the little alien laying in front of her. She wasn't any bigger than a football.

"How could Cody miss this?" Amber asked herself as she touched the babies hand. To her surprise, for a premature baby, Tehbah had a tight grip.

"Atta girl!" Amber beamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Home of Dusty Rhodes…**

"You ready son?" Cody's father, Virgil yelled through the house in his low, southern voice. They were supposed to have left for a day of fishing an hour earlier, but Cody had spent the morning playing video games with his niece.

"Yeah, I just have to find my phone first." Cody yelled back down.

"I'm in the car, hurry up." Virgil replied as he exited the house and headed towards his truck.

Cody found his phone and slid it in his pockets. He knew he had a lot of messages, like always, and he would listen and reply once he got to the lake. After an hour drive, Cody and Virgil parked at the edge of the lake and unloaded their fishing materials. They picked a spot and set up their chairs. Virgil sat a cooler full of beer between them and they began to fish.

After a few moments, Cody saw his phone light up in his pocket. It was a text message from Barbie.

**Hey stranger. **Barbie text to him.

**Hey beautiful. **He replied before sitting the phone on top of the cooler. He liked Barbie so much he would send her stupid, two word texts just to make her text back. Which she always did. After a few more texts, Cody decided that this was a good time to start going through the millions of messages on his phone. They were always from Matt, Ted, or Randy.

A few text messages into his inbox, Cody came across a message from Amber.

**PLEASE CALL…EMERGENCY! **The text read.

He immediately attempted to call her. The phone went straight to voicemail. After two days without charging, her phone had finally died. Worried, Cody decided to go through his call log. He remember Amber calling from her friend Jessica's phone once before. Jessica would know what was going on. When he pulled up the call log on his phone, Cody had over 30 missed calls from Amber and other numbers with the same area code. He also noticed that he had quite a few voicemails.

"Maybe she left a message." Cody thought.

"What's wrong, son?" Virgil asked. Cody had turned pale and he had a horrified look on his face.

"Something's wrong with Amber." He said as he punched in the pin for his voicemail.

There was message after message from Amber and her friends.

"Cody, we are trying to contact you. There's something wrong with the baby." One of the messages stated.

"Cody, Amber's in the hospital. We NEED you to call back." Another message stated.

The final message sent Cody into a complete panic. "Cody! Good job not answering your phone. I'm glad you can be counted on. Amber's having the baby. So glad you could be here!" The message said.

"Oh My God! She had the baby." Cody yelled to his father. The he started rambling about how it wasn't time.

Shocked, Virgil advised Cody to leave their stuff and get in the truck. Virgil hopped into the driver's seat and whipped the truck around and back onto the main road. From their, he sped directly to the airport. There was no time to grab an overnight bag and their was no time to fill the family in on what was going on. They would call once they go to the hospital.

Cody was in almost a daze. He had missed the birth of his child. He didn't even know if the baby was okay. After a few moments of deep thought, he pulled out his phone and called one of the unfamiliar numbers on his phone.

"Hello?" Tara said into her phone.

"Hi, this is Cody. What's going on? I just go the messages off my phone. Is everything okay?" He said in one breathe.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Tara said rudely. "We were nice enough to try to get in touch with you and you still weren't here. I understand you and Amber had some kind of weird agreement about you not being here when the baby was born, but these were extenuating circumstances."

"I know. Tell her I'm sorry. Is the baby okay? I mean, Amber was only like 5 months pregnant." Cody prodded.

"She's as fine as she can be for right now. She's in the baby intensive care, they have her stable, Amber's up there right now." Tara confirmed.

This made Cody feel a little better, but not much better.

"What hospital? The one across from the doctor's office?" Cody asked.

"No, we're at UF & Shands in Jacksonville, FL. It's on 8th street." Tara replied.

"Well, my dad and I are going to try to catch the next flight out. So we will be there as soon as we possibly can be." Cody said.

Feeling bad for jumping down Cody's throat, Tara replied, "I took a picture of her with my phone, do you want me to send it to you?"

"Of the baby..I mean Tehbah? Yes of course." Cody replied before hanging up.

"Picture Mail." Cody's phone said a few minutes later.

**Tehbah Michelle Runnels. **The message read. Below it, there was a picture of a tiny baby with all types of wires and tubes attached to her. Cody knew he could probably hold her entire body in one hand.

"There's you're new granddaughter." Cody said to his father when they go to the airport.

Virgil grabbed the phone and looked at the picture. He smiled and said, "Let's get down there to see her."

Cody stared at the picture the entire way through the airport. He knew he would have to turn his phone off once they boarded the plane, so he wanted to try to memorize every part of the picture before he had to put it away. This was his little girl.

"She kind of looks like an alien." Cody said to his father as they took their seats on the plane. Next stop, Jacksonville, FL.

"Yeah, but she's your alien." Virgil replied. They both smirked.

"That's right, she's my alien." Cody thought to himself as the plane took off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacksonville International Airport…**

"Welcome to sunny Jacksonville, Fl, the pilot said as they were about to land. Cody and Virgil had spent the entire plane ride in silence. Virgil had attempted to comfort his son, but Cody wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

Upon landing, Virgil ran to rent a car while Cody began looking around for anything he could take to his daughter at the hospital. He needed to get something from the airport so they wouldn't have to stop at a store, but all the things looked like cheap, tourist novelties. Finally, he came across a UGA onesie. He purchased the item and met his father at the rental car. It was now almost 6pm and neither of them knew how late visiting hours were. He decided to make a call. He picked up the phone and called Tara back. This time, someone else answered the phone.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Amber? Is that you?" Cody inquired.

"Oh, hey Cody." Amber replied.

"How are you?" Cody asked. He was genuinely concerned about Amber's well being. Regardless of the fact that he had sexual feelings for Barbie, Amber was the woman who had just given birth to his child. The feelings he had for her were on a completely different level.

"I've been better. Tara told me you were flying in to come see Tehbah." Amber replied.

"I'm coming to see you too. We just landed. We got a GPS, so we are actually on our way to the hospital now." Cody told her.

"Cool." Amber replied. "I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright. Where are you?" Cody asked.

"Room 315, third floor. I was in a different room, but they moved me after I had her." Amber replied. "Oh, and you can call my phone now, Jessica went to my house and grabbed some stuff this morning."

"Okay, I'll call you when we get there." Cody said before they disconnected the car.

Just as on the plane ride, Cody and his father rode to the hospital in silence. On the way, "Sweet Child of Mine" starting playing on the radio. Cody turned it up and began to sing the song. He felt like it was the perfect song for the occasion.

**At the hospital…. **

"We have to be at work in the morning, so we are going to leave." Jessica told Amber after she got off the phone with Cody.

"Okay. Thank you guys for coming to my rescue. You guys are the best." Amber said as she began to cry.

"My God! Those post pregnancy hormones are killer." Tara joked as she gave her friend a hug. "Call if you need us."

"I will." She said as they exited the room. A few minutes later, Amber heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. "It couldn't be them already." She said to herself. It wasn't. It was the lactation specialist that Amber had requested to see.

They spoke for a moment, then the specialist began showing Amber how to pump milk for her baby. As soon as Amber had dropped her top, Virgil and Cody entered the room. Embarrassed, Virgil advised the group that he would wait in the hall until Amber was decent.

"I'm sorry." Cody replied, we tried to call when we got here, but you're phone went straight to voicemail.

"I forgot to plug it up." Amber said as she and the specialist finished up. After handing Amber a few pamphlets, the specialist left the room and Virgil reentered.

"You're friend sent me a picture of Tehbah. She looks like an alien." Cody said as he sat in the chair next to the hospital bed that Amber was sitting on.

"I know right. That's the same thing I said when I saw her. She's our alien though." Amber replied.

"Can we see her?" Cody asked.

"Of course. I have to take a shower, but why don't you and you're dad head up there. Just take the elevator to the 6th floor and make a right. You'll come to a set of double door, go through it. You'll have to show the receptionist you're ID, then she'll have you wash up and let you go see her. I'll be up there when I'm done with my shower." Amber responded.

"Okay." Cody said as he lifted himself from the chair. Before leaving, Virgil gave Amber a hug and congratulated her.

"You're a very strong woman. I don't think I know many people who could have handled the situation as smoothly as you did." Virgil whispered into Amber's ear. Amber smiled and thanked him.

Cody and Virgil followed Amber's directions and were standing next to Bed 4 before they knew it.

"Hi, you must be the proud new poppa." Nurse Kayla said when she saw Cody standing next to the bed.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Cody replied.

"I'm Kayla. I've been Tehbah's nurse since she was brought up here." Nurse Kayla replied. "She's doing very well today. If you notice, we were able to take her off the ventilator; which is spectacular, because most babies born as early as her don't come off the ventilator for months. She's not fully breathing on her own, but she's trying."

"So, that's a good thing?" Virgil asked.

"Yes it is." Nurse Kayla replied. "We also ran some tests on her, so far so good. She doesn't have any brain issues that we can see and she's already gained an ounce. So, she's actually doing exceptional. We are going to continue to watch her to make sure she progressing accordingly."

"Great." Cody said. As much as it hurt to see his little girl in such a fragile state, it was reassuring to hear all the stuff the Nurse Kayla was telling him.

"Can we hold her?" Cody asked.

"I'm sorry. We can't move her yet. She has to stay under the lights to make sure she doesn't become Jaundice." Nurse Kayla told them.

"We understand. Thank you so much for your information." Cody replied, noticeably disappointed. He really wanted to hold her. He would have to settle for tickling her foot. It was only about half an inch long.

"So small." Cody kept thinking to himself.

About an hour later, Amber walked up to the men that were crowding around the bed. Virgil explained everything that Nurse Kayla had said as she joined them. They all sat their staring at the baby for what felt like hours. At 3 AM they were advised that they had to leave because they could not be there during shift changes.

They exited the room and went back down to Amber's room. They all stayed up talking about Tehbah and making phone calls. Cody called everyone he knew to let them know about his daughter. Everyone except for Barbie. He didn't know why, but he was beginning to think that dating Barbie might not be the best idea right now.

After getting enough "Congratulations" to last a lifetime, Cody finally put his phone away. Virgil had dozed off and Amber and Cody were sitting in the room, trapped in their own thoughts.

Breaking the silence, Cody said, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Amber replied. "There's a McDonald's downstairs."

"Great, let's get some food." Cody said as he helped Amber to her feet. Standing close to her, he sniffed her hair. It smelled like pineapples. Before Amber had a chance to move, Cody threw his arms around her and pulled her closely. Amber was shocked at first, but let herself fall into the hug after a moment.

"Thank you." Cody whispered into her ear.

"For what?" Amber asked as she buried her head in his chest.

"He smells so good." She though to herself as she tried to savoir the moment.

"For giving me Tehbah." Cody replied.

"You can't have her. You can borrow her sometimes, though." Amber joked as they stood their. Then, she looked up to see Cody looking at her.

"He smells good and has "crazy beautiful" eyes. JACKPOT!" Amber began to think. Before she finished her thought, Cody tilted his head down and kissed her. She had no problem kissing him back. After what felt like an eternity, they separated.

"Let's get some food." Cody said as he grabbed Amber's hand.

"Let's go." She said as they walked down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**In the restaurant…**

"So, you're breast feeding." Cody said while they sat at the table, eating.

"Yes, it will help her immune system." Amber replied as she shoved her burger into her mouth.

They hadn't spoken much since the incident in the room. Amber felt it was for the best. They finished their food, grabbed the food they had purchased for Cody's sleeping father, and headed back upstairs.

As they reached the door, Cody stopped Amber before she could enter the room.

"About earlier. I'm sorry I.." Cody began before Amber interrupted him.

"It's okay. I think we were on the same page. I just hope we can be on the same page as far as Tehbah is concerned." Amber said.

Next she added, "I'm going to go back to work next week."

"What? Tehbah needs you here." Cody said. He was completely shocked. How could she go back to work when their child was in the hospital.

"If I go back to work now, I can take my maternity leave when she gets released." Amber explained.

"Well, that makes sense, I suppose." Cody said. He was beginning to realize that this was a good idea.

"I might consider doing the same." Cody said after a moment of thought.

"My mother doesn't work, she is going to fly out and stay with Tehbah, here, while I'm working." Amber continued. "She will always have a family member with her then."

She and Cody continued to discuss the decision as they entered the room. They dropped Virgil's food off and headed up to the NICU to see their little girl.

**One Week Later…**

"I can't believe you are back at work so soon." Jessica said to Amber. It was her first day back and she was feeling horrible. Her head wasn't in her work, it was at the hospital.

"What's going on with her? Is she alright?" She continued to think to herself. She knew Tehbah was safe, because her mother was with her, but she could not shake the thoughts out of her head. It also didn't help that Cody was calling every few hours to get updates. He had gone back to work a few days ago and Amber could tell that he was as worried as she was.

"I'm only doing it so that I can have time off when she comes home." Amber replied to her friend as they did their daily store walk. She had always hated this part of the day, the fact that she was a post pregnancy mess, made the situation even worse.

**Smackdown! Taping…**

"Congratulations again." Kofi said as Cody walked through the hall backstage.

"Thanks man." Cody replied to his friend. Everyone had been really supportive since he returned to work. Everyone except Barbie. She was being a complete bitch. When she was Cody, she would sigh loudly, say something rude, and stomp out of the room. Cody honestly didn't care, he had more important things on his mind.

**How's she doing? **Cody text to Amber as he waited for his music to hit.

**FINE! **Amber replied. Then Cody's music hit. He handed his phone to a crew member and proceeded to make his entrance. After he entered the ring, he waited for Kofi's music to hit. This did not happen. Instead, Teddy Long's music hit. Cody was confused, he didn't need a change of plan right now.

"I'm sorry to do this to you playa, but we're changing your match tonight." Teddy began. "We seem to be having an issue with some Divas backstage, so I figured it would be best to kill two birds with one stone. Therefore, you're match is now a Mixed Tag Team match. Your partner tonight will be…" Teddy trailed as Kelly Kelly's music hit.

"Really?" Cody thought to himself. He really didn't want to see Barbie, little less wrestle along side her. With those thoughts, Cody came up with an idea. He headed to the back of the ring and signaled for the ring attendant. He whispered something and the attendant and then took his spot in the ring. Kelly Kelly was still interacting with the crowd when the ring attendant signaled for Cody, giving him the thumbs up.

Next, Kofi and Maryse headed to the ring. They received a great reception from the crowd and the match began. Midway through the match, Cody looked at the ring attendant, who gave him a second thumbs up.

"That's the green light from Upper Management" Cody thought. At this point, Cody tagged himself in. A confused Kelly Kelly began yelling at him. This was not how the match was supposed to go. Barbie became increasing upset, when Cody stunned her with a CrossRhodes. The crowd immediately began booing. The match was ended and Cody headed to the back. This was what Cody had discussed with the ring attendant. The ring attended had then contacted Upper Management to get approval for the change. It was approved and Cody was given the green light to plant Barbie in the mat.

**Backstage…**

"What was that?" The crew member asked as she handed Cody his phone back.

"A CrossRhodes." Cody replied nonchalantly as he walked away. A few moments later, Barbie stomped up to him and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you? That wasn't in the match."

"I know, it was a last minute addition by Upper Management." Cody replied. He hadn't even look up from his phone while addressing her.

"No it wasn't." Barbie screamed. "I don't know what you're problem is, but since you became a 'daddy' you've been acting weird."

"It was a last minute thing, you can go ask Mr. McMahon yourself. And you're damn right I'm acting weird." Cody screamed at her. When Cody returned back to work, Barbie had put her foot in her mouth in a bad way.

"You told me you were sorry that I had a baby. Who does that. It doesn't matter what the circumstances are, you always congratulate someone on something like that." He continued.

Barbie stood infront of him holding her neck. She was very angry at the last minute change in the match and even more angry at Cody.

"It doesn't matter. You put personal feelings in a match. That's a huge mistake. Those fans hate you now." Barbie yelled at him.

"I don't care if every fan in the world hates me, because for every fan that hates me as a heel, there are 10 Rhodies that love me as a heel." He explained as he walked away.

"Screw you!" Barbie said as she walked in the other direction. She hated Cody, The Rhodies, Amber, everyone.

Cody walked back the locker room where he got a warm reception from his friends. They were all clapping and cheering because they could not stand Barbie. She was easy to deal with at first, but she was becoming increasingly unbearable. Cody had just done something that every person in that room had dreamed of doing for a while.

"You guys need to stop." Cody joked as he grabbed his bag and headed for the shower.

"One day down, many more to go." Cody thought as he showered. It would be another month before he was able to get time off to go see his baby girl.

When he got out of the shower, he got dressed and dialed Amber's number.

"Hello." Amber said. She sounded like she was at work.

"I just wanted to call to see if you knew how Tehbah was doing?" Cody replied.

"I'm at work, call my mom, she's at the hospital." Amber said as she quickly put her phone away. It was hell being away from her all day, but Amber knew that if she worked now, she could take all the time she needed when Tehbah got released from the hospital.

Cody did as Amber instructed and contacted her mother. Mrs. Rosado advised him that the baby was doing fine; at least fine in regards to how she had been. Cody sent his love to his little girl and put his phone away. Gathering the rest of his things that were spread out in the locker room. Cody made his way to an exit and to his rental car. Only 2 more weeks until he could go see his baby girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Next Month…**

"Are you excited?" Tara asked Amber as they did their daily floor walk with the Store Manager. It had been two months since Tehbah was born and she was finally healthy enough to go home.

"I am. I can't wait to get away from this place for a while. Two whole months of maternity leave." Amber beamed. She was truly excited. Tehbah would be sleeping in her bassinet the next day. "Cody is flying in tonight. I told him he can squat on my couch."

"Is he taking time off too?" Tara asked. She had grown to like Cody. Even though he had been M.I.A. during the delivery, she realized that it was completely unintentional and that Cody was excited to be a daddy.

"He's taking a month off. He's going to stay with us, then go back to work. His family is going to renting a place by the river for a while so that they can help me with her when he leaves." Amber answered. She and Cody's family had grown very close over the past two months. They called her everyday to check on the baby and they had sent so much stuff, that Amber didn't know what to do with it all.

"That's very cool." Tara replied as they passed the electronics department.

As they listened to Mr. Johnson ramble about all the things that were wrong with the store, Amber's mind began to wander. She wondered if she and Cody would ever be more than just the parents of the same child. Would they build a little family or were things best they way the were?

"Damn. Only 2:00. Four hours until I pick Cody up." Amber said to herself as she looked at her watch. This day was dragging by.

**6:00 PM, Jacksonville, FL….**

"Hey." Amber said as Cody scooped her up in his arms. She felt so at home when he hugged her. "How was your flight?"

"It was alright. I was honestly too anxious to tune into anything about the flight." Cody said.

"I know. Only a few hours until we can go get her." Amber exclaimed. "I figured we could go to my house and make sure everything is in order for her homecoming, then we could order a pizza and maybe watch a movie."

"I'd like that a lot." Cody replied. He really did like the idea. As excited as he was to get his daughter out of that stuffy hospital, he was also excited to spend some alone time with Amber.

They loaded Cody's things into Amber's car and headed for the interstate. After, getting off on the first exit in Georgia, Amber drove to her house. They spent the entire ride talking about Tehbah. How big she had gotten. How much progress she had made. They were like real parents. The kind of parents that can not stop talking about their kids.

At Amber's house, they primped Tehbah's room. It was painted light pink with white carpet. Their were pictures of princesses and small pink animals on the wall. The room was nice, but the thing that caught Cody's eye was a light pink baby blanket embroidered with The Georgia Bulldog "G".

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Cody said with pride. "My daughter. A little Georgia Bulldog."

"I would not have it any other way." Amber beamed as she flipped through the phone book. She needed the number for Papa John's. She loved Papa John's and after winning her third straight game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, she was able to order it.

While the order was being placed, Cody began making himself comfortable on the couch. This couch was going to be his best friend for the next month. He could have easily stayed at a hotel, but he wanted the "New Father" feeling that Randy had been preaching about. The dreadfully tired feeling that you get when you have to wake up every few hours to feed the baby, or the really excited feeling you get when the baby smiles at you. He wasn't going to get to experience those things if he stayed in a hotel.

While he was thinking, he hadn't noticed that Amber had plopped down on the couch next to him.

"What movie do you want to watch? I have the one on the stand or I have a streaming disc for Netflix on my PS3." Amber said as she thumbed through the movies on her stand.

"What's a streaming disc for Netflix?" Cody asked.

"It's a disc that updates based on the movies that I watch a lot on Netflix. I watch a lot of funny movies so there are a lot of funny movies on there." Amber replied. "Wanna watch "Knocked Up"? It kinda speaks to our situation."

"Sounds good to me." Cody replied.

Amber go the movie ready when a knock came at the door. She asked Cody to get it and advised him that the pizza was already paid for and that she didn't tip because pizza delivery in Georgia sucked. Cody laughed and answered the door. He collected the pizza and slipped the delivery driver a $10 tip before heading to Amber's kitchen.

After getting situated, they sat down to eat and watch a movie. As they devoured pizza and watched the movie, Amber and Cody slowly crept towards each other on the couch.

"I love this movie." Amber said as she laid her head on Cody's shoulder.

"Me too." Cody said as he slipped his arm around Amber's small frame. This is exactly the situation Cody wanted to be in. Before he knew it, Cody and Amber were no longer enjoying a movie on the couch, they were entangled in a sweaty workout in Amber's bed.

**Two Hours Later….**

"We need to get to bed." Amber said as she lay in bed next to Cody. They had spent the past few hours doing thing you don't talk about in Church.

"We are in bed." Cody laughed as he grabbed Amber and pulled her close. The room smelled like sex and cigarettes. Cody was tired as hell, but he didn't want to let this moment pass. Who knew if they'd get another moment together after this.

"You know what I'm talking about. We have a little package to pick up in the morning." Amber replied. She had gotten up and was putting her clothes on. Cody followed suit.

"Oh and you are more than welcome to sleep in my bed tonight if you'd like." Amber added. Cody took her up on her offer and within moments of lying down, they were both fast asleep. They really needed the sleep. With a new baby coming home, who knew when they'd be able to get a full night's sleep again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Months Later….**

"That's my girl!" Cody said as he fed Tehbah a bottle. She was truly a great baby. She was growing like a weed and she was sleeping through the entire night. Amber and Cody felt like they had lucked out.

Cody burped Tehbah and went to change her diaper. Cody had been back to work since she came home, but he had slipped away for the weekend to see his girls. Amber was exhausted, so he had decided to spend a daddy-daughter day with the baby. Since she had finished her bottle and gotten her diaper changed, next on their itinerary for the day was to go visit his family before they went back to Marietta.

**One Hour Later…**

"She's so precious. She looks just like you!" Cody's mother gushed over her granddaughter. His entire family had been supportive since Tehbah came home and Cody was very thankful for that. Without them, he didn't know if he would have been such a great father.

"No. She looks like her beautiful mother." Cody said humbled. He and Amber had decided to try their hand at dating and it was going well.

"Aww!" Cody's niece, Dakota, said in the background.

"Speaking of her mother, we wanted to try to grab a "baby free" dinner tonight. Can you guys watch Tehbah?" Cody asked.

"Of course! We'd love to watch her." Cody's mother replied without hesitation. After working out the details for Tehbah's evening, Cody kissed his daughter and headed back to Amber's house.

Cody opened the front door to find Amber sitting on the couch half awake.

"Hey you." Cody said as he kissed Amber on top of her head.

"Hey. I'm assuming that you're parents agreed to watch Tehbah since you don't have her." Amber said in a sarcastic way.

"Duh Smartass!" Cody joked. "If you're tired, we can stay in tonight." He added.

"I'm fine. I'll get ready now." Amber said as she hurled herself off the couch and headed to the bedroom to change. She was honestly too tired to go anywhere, but she didn't want to squander the little bit of alone time she and Cody had together.

Cody followed her and they got ready to get supper.

They decided to eat at Trolley's, the restaurant that they had their first official date at. Cody had Catfish and Amber had seafood salad. As they enjoyed their food and beers on the deck, they watched the sun go down over the river.

"It's so pretty out here." Amber said without taking her eyes off the river. The way the lights hit the water, it was truly a sight to see.

"Let's walk down to the pavilion when we finish." Cody suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Amber gushed. She loved the pavilion and had always dreamed of walking down their with the "Man of her dreams". It was going to be so romantic!

They finished their food and tipped their waiter. Then they walked across the street to the waterfront park. Cody spent the entire time trying to psych himself up to what he was about to do.

"I hope she doesn't freak out!" Cody kept thinking as they walked passed the playground and headed to the dock. It was littered with string lights and garland. Usually Cody thought it was tacky to leave Christmas decorations up out of season, but the decorations were tasteful and nicely used.

When they reached the end of the dock, Amber leaned over the banister to look at the water.

"I absolutely love it out here." Amber said. During the entire course of their conversation, she didn't take her eyes off the water. Making it impossible to see that Cody had squatted down next to her in a very traditional pose.

"It is beautiful out here. Almost as beautiful as you." Cody said as he grabbed Amber's hand. She turned to him and looked down to see Cody bent down on a single knee.

"Don't freak out." Cody said as he saw the tears well in her eyes. "I know we've only been trying this for a few months, but I have some insane feeling for you. You're a great mother and a great person and I'd love to see how great of a wife you can be. Amber, Will you marry me?"

For a moment, Amber couldn't speak. She had an answer, but the words wouldn't leave her tongue. Cody started to get nervous. He stood up and looked Amber in the face. He looked like a broken man.

"Oh no, don't worry baby. Of course I'll marry you! I'm just surprised." Amber said as she let Cody put the single, princess cut, diamond on her finger. They spent, what felt like hours, standing on the dock locked in an embrace. Once they were able separate, Cody grabbed Amber's hand and they headed to his car. They walked past the fountain and the playground. They spent the entire time discussing Tehbah and the new life they were going to have together. Sometimes what happens in Vegas doesn't always have to stay in Vegas.


End file.
